Clash of Thieves
by Maron1
Summary: A new kaitou is coming to town, challenging Kaitou Jeanne to a race to reach the last checkmate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne and its characters. They have been created by Arina Tanemura.  
**

**Setting: Los Angeles, California**

"Checkmate!" A voiced ringed out over the echoes of the few dozen police sirens.  
"Don't let her get away!" The police officer bellowed out, his eyes following the shadow of the thief running across the house roofs. Grabbing at the radio buttons, he began sputtering into the walkie-talkie. "DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, LOSE SIGHT OF HER!"  
"Y-yes!" The other officers replied into their own walkie-talkies.  
"Persistent today, aren't you, Mr. Officer?"  
Turning slowly, he looked to the left and through the frosted window. "K-K-KAITOU LUCIFER! H-HOW…!" Focusing all his attention on the little thief with her face hanging down from the car's roof, he let go of the steering wheel and began lowering the window to grab the thief.  
"You really should keep your eyes on the road, Mr. Officer. You're heading straight for the river." The thief's eyes widened and she quickly jumped off the hood the car and disappeared.  
"What!" The officer screamed as the car plummeted into the cold water. His head came bobbing up soon after, cursing beneath his breath as his colleagues ran to help him.

A light brown-haired girl stood on a branch of a tree, her silhouette illuminated by the moonlight.  
"Good luck tomorrow," she whispered as she smiled and jumped off the tree, her outfit's yellow ribbons flaring out behind her.  
"Lucifer!" A small blue creature with wings swiftly flew towards her, holding a yellow chess piece.  
The girl pulled a ribbon out of her and closed her eyes, her clothes changing into a sequined purple shirt and black pants. "Let's go Pierre. I have a calculus test tomorrow and I haven't studied for it yet"  
"Lucifer! Tomorrow's going to be the last checkmate," Pierre cried out. "I'll have to go see God immediately after. Lucifer!"  
"I got it." The girl sighed, "And don't call me Lucifer! What is someone overhears you? I'm Midori! Mi-do-ri!" She walked off. "And don't forget to send out the notice card tomorrow." Her green eyes twinkled with a tinge of sadness as she looked up to the full moon.  
Pierre flew after her, "I know, I know. I won't forget, trust me."

**Time: 7:30 AM**  
"Midori!" An excited voice sang out. A pair of arms enclosed around Midori's shoulders and a girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes appeared behind her. "Miyuki?" Midori turned around and smiled. "Good morning."  
"I hear there's another modeling show tonight. Are you going to go or do you need me to fill in for you?" Miyuki quietly questioned, with puppy-dog eyes.  
"Oh, no! I forgot about the show!" Midori cried out. "I never went to the company to pick up the clothes I'm supposed to wear!"  
"Is that a no, then?" Taking her seat next to Midori, Miyuki sighed.  
Midori looked down at her lap. "Hmm…you know what? You can take my place halfway through. There's something I have to do at 7:30. Just be sure you wear your green contacts so people don't notice the switch."  
"Yay! I have been blessed by God!"  
"Eh? What do you mean, blessed by God?" Midori raised her eyebrows in disbelief.  
Miyuki widely grinned. "I have been blessed by God…to look sooo much like you! Except for the fact that my eyes are brown." She whispered, giving a thumbs up sign.  
"No way!" A group of people crowded around with widened eyes and began to murmur amongst themselves.  
"There's a modeling show tonight!"  
"I wish I could model! That would be the best!"  
"Midori! Recommend me to your agency, please!"  
"I bet you've already recommended Miyuki to them, since she's your best friend!"  
The homeroom bell rang and everyone rushed back to their seats.  
As Midori raised her hand for attendance, she felt a small poke on her side.  
"Psst…Midori. Are you ok?"  
Midori glanced next to her and into the eyes of a brown-haired guy with dark blue eyes. "I'm fine, Takeshi. Why do you ask?" She smiled.  
"You were just so quiet when those girls were screaming their heads off. If that was me, I'd be on the verge of killing them."  
Midori laughed quietly, so as not to get in trouble with the teacher. "IF that was you. Too bad it was me then, right?"  
The bell for first period began to ring and Midori picked up all her books.  
"I'll talk to you later, Midori. See ya!" Takeshi ran out of the classroom.  
"Boys…they'll never change." Midori whispered to herself as she watched him leave.

**Time: 7:00 PM**  
"Midori!" Pierre flew around the modeling agency, frantically searching for her. "Where is she? We have a demon to seal in half an hour!"  
"Pierre? Is that you?" Midori poked her head out of a door.  
"What are you doing here? You have to get ready for the checkmate. It's in 30 minutes!"  
Midori nodded her head, closing the door after Pierre flew in. "I know! You think I forgot? I'm only staying here for a few minutes, then Miyuki's going to take my place. I'm not forgetful like you." She stuck her tongue out at Pierre.  
The door began opening and a man popped his head in and shouted, "Get ready! We're starting in one minute!" As quickly as he had popped in, he was gone. "Okay." Midori opened the door. "I'd better get going. Meet me at the meseum at 7:30. I'll be ready for the checkmate by then."

**Time: 7:05 PM**  
"Midori! You're on! Go!" The director commanded.Midori, dressed in a dazzling blue-sequined black dress, walked onto the platform and began walking down the aisle. _Today is the last checkmate._ _What am I going to do after all this? _Standing still at the end of the platform, she looked up and spotted a man dressed in all black staring down at her from the balcony. _Police officer. Does he suspect me to be Kaitou Lucifer? _Midori turned and began to walk back, clenching her fists slightly.  
"YOU LOOK GREAT TODAY, MIDORI!"  
Her face contorted slightly. _H-he's not worried about the checkmate at all! He's just like a 15-year old boy running solely on his hormones!_  
Walking towards the backstage curtains, she spotted Miyuki, grinning widely.  
"Good timing. We have to get you ready." Midori grabbed her friend's hand and they quickly scurried into her private changing room. "You have the contacts? Good."  
"What's the rush? What do you have to do so badly?" Miyuki wondered, picking up the next dress for the show. The dress, silver with gold sequins drizzling the bottom, shone in the moonlight. "Not that I don't want to do this or anything though!" She shook her hands wildly as Midori turned to look at her.  
"I have to checkmate a painting today. It's the last one." Midori whispered, walking into a smaller changing room to switch clothes. "I can't afford to miss it..." "Ehh! NO WAY!" Practically tearing the dress apart, Miyuki began crying.  
"Miyuki! Be quiet! What if someone hears you?" Midori slipped out of her dress and changed into a pink shirt with white pants.  
"But..but…" Miyuki mumbled between sniffles, dropping her dress on the floor. "YOU WERE SO GOOD – SO COOL!"  
"Miyuki…" Picking up the dress, Midori glanced at the clock. _It's 7:20…I have to hurry up._ "Miyuki!"  
"Y-yes…?"  
"Please…go put this on. Become me and put out your best show. For me, please." Midori whispered, placing the dress into Miyuki's hands. "I trust you to do that." She jumped out the open window, leaving Miyuki staring at her shadow.  
"Put out my best…" Miyuki whispered.

**Time: 7:25 PM**  
_Good luck, Miyuki…I believe in you…don't let this get you down. _Running through the woods, her clothes changed into purple outfit with yellow ribbons flailing out from the back. _I have to get my mind off Miyuki for now._ Following the light of the moonlight, she soon arrived at a cliff, overlooking the location of the last checkmate, the museum.  
"Lucifer!" A voice called after her.  
"Pierre! Did you find it?" Holding up a pair of binoculars, she focused on the front doors of the museum.  
"Of course! It's in the upper right room." Pierre flew around her head.  
"What's it called again?"  
"Flowers in the Rain."  
Placing the binoculars on the ground, she smiled. "Okay! Ready, Pierre? It's the last checkmate!"  
"As always. Let's go!" Pierre flew after her as she jumped off the cliff.

**Time: 7:30 PM **  
"Good job, Midori! You're done for tonight. Go home and get a good night's sleep." The director gave Miyuki a pat on the back as she started back to the changing room.  
"Midori?" A familiar voice spoke behind her.  
"Takeshi!" Miyuki cried out. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I was just taking a walk and decided to stop by here for a while." He gave a small smile, as people rushed past him, waiting for their turn to walk on the platform.  
"Come here, you'll get trampled over if you stay there any longer. It's a mess around here." Miyuki led him to the changing room and closed the door behind them. "Would you like some water?" She asked, smiling.  
Takeshi looked at the ground and quietly spoke, "You're not…Midori…are you…?"  
Miyuki's eyes widened and her heart started pounding. "Wh-what are you talking about? Look at me. How can I not be Midori?" She forced a trembling smile. "Your eyes…they're different." His eyes looked up at her cautiously. "You're Miyuki, aren't you?"  
"Stop joking..."  
"I'm not. I saw you outside. Your eyes are different. I saw the brown in them…the green is from contacts or something? Tell me the truth." He pierced her with his eyes, searching her eyes for the truth.  
Miyuki's shoulders dropped as she sighed. "Midori will kill me. I blew it! I promised her no one would find out!" Tears began crawling down her cheeks. "Where is she? Is she out for another checkmate?" Takeshi walked towards Miyuki.  
"H-how do you know? She didn't tell anyone else except me!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. She covered her mouth at the realization that she had just confirmed that Midori was Kaitou Lucifer.  
"I knew it…she IS Kaitou Lucifer…" Takeshi murmured, pulling out a chair to sit on.  
"How did you find out? Tell me!" Miyuki cried out. "She was so careful."  
"There was picture in the newspaper of Kaitou Lucifer…it was a pretty good one. It had color and it was so clear. I saw the eyes…they were green. And that's when I realized where I had seen them before – they were exactly like Midori's."

**Time: 7:40 PM **  
"Checkmate!" Kaitou Lucifer swung from the banister and threw a pin at the painting. Pierre flew and caught the chess piece, the king, and gave her the thumbs up sign.  
"Bye bye, Mr. Officer!" Closing the door as she walked out, she gave him a quick smile.  
"Well, Pierre, that's it. We're done." She gave a sigh of relief.  
"Yay! Now I'll go make a visit to God. I should be back in no time!" Pierre exclaimed, clutching the chess piece.  
"It's been quite a road these past few months. Could you do me one favor before you go to God? Please send a notice card to the officer to let him now that today was the last checkmate."

"Ack! SHE GOT AWAY AGAIN!" Stomping his feet on the ground, the police officer yelled at his fellow companions. "I'll get her someday…just watch me." A notice card drifted onto the ground before him:  
_ To Mr. Officer,  
It's been fun, but tonight was my last.  
I wish you luck in your future endeavors  
and with whatever you may be faced with.  
Thank you for everything.  
- Kaitou Lucifer_  
"WHAT!"

"Miyuki?" Midori snuck into the room through the window. "You here?"  
"Midori…I'M SORRY!" Miyuki burst into tears.  
Midori slowly blinked in shock. "M-Miyuki? What's wrong? What happened?"  
"You could've just told me your were Kaitou Lucifer, Midori!" Takeshi emerged from the darkness of the room and stormed towards her.  
"Takeshi! What are you talking about?" Midori exclaimed, taking a step back.  
"He knows everything…" Miyuki managed to hiccup out through her sobbing.  
"No..no way…" Midori stared at him in disbelief. "H-how did you…nevermind. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm done with all the checkmates." She sighed. "What do you mean, Midori?" Takeshi demanded.  
"Tonight was the last one. My job is done now. I sent a notice to the officer, too."  
"Why didn't you tell me you were Kaitou Lucifer! I wouldn't have told anyone!" Takeshi walked up to Midori and took her hands forcefully. "What was the point of all these checkmates, anyway? And today was the last day?"  
She slipped her hands out of his and took a seat by the window. "I might as well confess. They were possessed by demons. Whoever has those paintings stands a chance to get taken over by the demons. I couldn't let that happen. But, the last one was sealed today..."  
"Um..Midori…I probably should go home now." Miyuki interrupted, a few tears still dribbling down her face. "I'll see you tomorrow." Slowly, she opened the door and left.  
"Sorry, Takeshi. I didn't think you'd believe me, not that I think you believe me now. Oh, well. That's okay. I better head back to my apartment. Pierre should be coming back soon." Midori placed a foot on the window sill, preparing to jump out.  
"Pierre? Who's that?" "The angel who started me on all this stuff." Midori smiled gently. "I think it's best if I leave now. Bye." Quickly, she jumped out the window, landed solidly on the ground, and began walking away.  
"Midori! To tell the truth, I admired Kaitou Lucifer. I really did and…I still do."  
Hearing this, she paused for a second. Turning around, she looked up at Takeshi and smiled. Reaching into her pocket, she retrieved an index card and a pen. After jotting a note on it, she threw it up to him and walked away.  
Holding the card, he read the message over and over: _Thank you_

"Pierre? You home?" Flipping the light switch on, Midori walked into the kitchen.  
"Pierre?"  
"NO! Leave me alone! I can't stand you anymore!" A voice cried out.  
"Pierre!" Midori rushed into the living room, only to see that the tv was turned on. "It was only the tv. That's funny…why would it be on? And especially on a soap opera channel!" She pushed the off button on the remote.  
"Lucifer…" Pierre, clumsily emerged from the cracks of the couch. Looking shabby, he was covered with dirt and dust.  
"Pierre!" Falling to her knees, Midori took a closer look. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
"I'm sorry…" He mumbled, looking down. "It seems I was wrong..."  
"What are you talking about, Pierre?"  
"I told you that tonight was the last checkmate. Well…I-I went to God and he told me that our job wasn't done yet." Pierre sniffled, grabbing a tissue from the box on the table.  
"Eh? No way!" Midori stood up abruptly. "But- but I don't feel them anymore..anywhere! And neither do you! How can there be more? Are they, like, invisible or non-demons or something!"  
"That's the thing…they're not here." He hiccupped, grabbing another tissue.  
"Is that so?" Midori stood up slowly and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a can of Sprite. "Where are they, then?"  
"They're in Japan!"

**Author's Note: Well, I think that was one of the longest chapters I have EVER written. It probably isn't as good as the other ones I've written for other stories, but that's okay. I've just recently grown into another one of my KKJ addictions, so hopefully, I'll be able to finish this story before I lose my ideas. Tell me how this one is, though I doubt there's much to comment on. It's only the beginning. However, if it starts turning out to be really bad, I'll just take it down.**

**P.S. Hope my spacings and everything came out right! > **


	2. Chapter 2

**Setting: Japan**

"Maron" Chiaki sang as the door began opening. "I missed you!" As he opened his arms to present her with a hug, a big brown bag was shoved into his face. "What is this...? Maybe some undergarments of yours...?" He grin disappeared as he opened the bag, only to find some masks and party streamers.  
"IDIOT!" Maron slammed her apartment door shut. "We have that Halloween party coming up in two days! Those are only some decorations and costumes." Walking past him, she approached the elevator and pushed the button rapidly.  
"Oh, no! I forgot about that!" Miyako cried out as she ran back towards her room. "Wait for me! I need to get the stuff I bought!! And don't think about doing anything weird with Chiaki, Maron!!" With those words, she disappeared.  
"Idiots! I'm surrounded by idiots!" Leaning against the wall, Maron sighed. "Why can't I just live a normal life with normal friends?"  
"What would you consider to be normal?" Chiaki inquired, pinning Maron's eyes with his own as his hand caught her chin. "This...?" He dipped his head lower to kiss her.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Miyako reappeared behind them, gripping her shopping bag of decorations so hard it began to break.  
"M-Miyako!" Turning her burning face away from Chiaki, she jabbed at the elevator button. "It wasn't me! Chiaki started it!" A high-pitched ping indicated that the elevator had finally arrived. "We should get going!"  
"Chiaki! Did she do anything bad to you?" Miyako cried out as she clung onto his arm. "I'm sorry I left you alone with that devil!!"  
"I-it's okay...!" Forcing a smile, Chiaki walked into the elevator.  
"MIYAKO!!"

**Time: 7:30 AM  
** As Pakkyaramao-sensei walked into the classroom, a brown-haired girl with green eyes followed her, her hands grasping tightly onto her bag.  
"Look at her...she's so pretty!" A girl whispered to her friend, pointing to the new girl.  
Murmurs filled the classroom until the bell rang, signaling the beginning of homeroom.  
Picking up a piece of chalk, Pakkyaramao-sensei wrote the words "Halloween Party" on the board. "Before we talk about the upcoming event, I'd like to introduce a transfer student who came from America." Placing her hand lightly on the girl's back, she gave a slight push. Stumbling forward, the girl looked up and smiled as she gave a little bow. "I'm Midori. Pleased to meet you."  
Pointing to the seat next to Chiaki, Pakkyaramo-sensei told Midori to take her seat. "If you need to borrow any notes, feel free to ask anyone. They all should have taken decent notes. Kusakabe, if you don't mind..."  
Maron looked up. _I take horrible notes!! She better not make me give my notes to her._  
"Please take Midori on a quick tour during first period. We'll only be talking about the party so you won't miss any class."  
"Oh, okay." Maron sighed as she rested her head on the desk. _Thank god it wasn't about notes._  
"Oh! There's no need for a tour!" Midori interrupted and gave a big smile as Pakkyaramo-sensei stared at her questioningly. "I know my way around already since I visited here before my transfer. Besides, I don't want to take anyone away from the details of this Halloween party." _So that's Maron Kusakabe.  
_The school bell rang and Pakkyaramao-sensei immediately began speaking about the party. "Onto the plans for Halloween - I have already discussed our ideas of making the school a haunted house for the night and they have agreed. Therefore..." Pakkyaramao-sensei took a breath and slammed her hand on her desk. "DON'T MAKE A MESS OF THINGS! UNDERSTOOD?!"  
Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Midori turned and looked into the eyes of a girl with dark hair.  
"Um...are you a model?"  
"Eh?" Her eyes widened. "I was one in America. How did you know?"  
The girl looked down at her desk and picked up her pencil nervously. "My dad travels to a lot of places, especially America, and he brings me back some magazines and stuff, as souvenirs. You just looked like a girl who was on the cover of one."  
"I see..." Midori started to turn back to look at the board, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  
"Why did you move here, Midori? It can't be as exciting here as it was in America."  
_Why...why did I move here...? Being a kaitou shouldn't mean so much to me, especially if it means I have to move to Japan just to do it._  
"...Midori?"  
Turning away, she forced herself to focus on the words of the teacher. "I just felt like it."

**Time: 12:30 PM**  
"Hey Midori. Want to go on a date with me?"  
Eyes widening, she looked left, only to find Chiaki smiling. "W-what...? Are you serious?"  
"He's joking." Maron stated flatly. "He's a playboy. It's best if you stay away from him."  
Pouting, Chiaki grabbed one of Maron's arms. "Only because you won't be my girlfriend."  
For the first time since she moved to Japan, Midori laughed. "I guess boys really never do change."  
"By the way, I'm Maron, he's Chiaki, and - "  
"Chiaki!" Miyako, holding a rumpled outfit, ran up. "I have the perfect costume for you to wear at the haunted house. You're going to be a person who got murdered and becomes a ghost who haunts this school. And the only way your soul finds peace is when you meet me and fall madly in love!"  
"I-is that so?" Nervously laughing, Chiaki looked away.  
"And she's Miyako. You may as well ignore her, too." Sighing, Maron rolled her eyes.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MARON?!" Miyako cried out, whipping out another costume. "This is yours. You're going to be a spider who crawls up the school walls at night."  
"A spider? Why?" Clasping her hands together, Maron pretended to start crying. "And what are you going to be?"  
"I'm going to be me, of course. Who else is going to save Chiaki from his depression?"  
"That reminds me...I have to find a costume as well." Midori pondered. "Are there any good stores around here? I mean, I have some stuff at home, but I want to find something new."  
"Ah! There's that cute store around the corner from our apartments!" Miyako stared at Midori with a devious glint.

**Time: 3:00 PM**  
"This way!" Miyako pointed down the street as they walked home. Grabbing Midori's arm, she grinned widely.  
"W-wait, Miyako!" Maron ran up to catch up. "We should drop off some of our stuff before we go! Where do you live, Midori?"  
"In that apartment. Room 507." Midori smiled. "It has a great view."  
"Really?" Miyako inquired. "What a coincidence. We all live there!"  
Placing an arm around her shoulders, Chiaki commented, "I bet it has a great view. It's right above my room so you can watch over me."  
Swatting his arm off, Midori ran ahead. "And that's why you don't have a girlfriend." She stuck her tongue out and walked into the store.  
A cell phone began ringing.  
"Oh, that's mine." Miyako opened her purse, searching for her phone. "Hello? Dad? A NOTICE?! Where? I'll be right there!" Giving a quick bow, she apologized as she made her way out of the store. "Sorry, but Jeanne just sent out a notice! Sorry!"  
_A notice?_ Maron clenched her fists. _Fin! She sent another one. Geez..._  
"Jeanne? Who's that?" Midori asked as she looked through a bunch of clothes on the rack in the center of the store.  
"A kaitou." Scanning the costumes hanging on the wall, Maron replied. "She steals paintings and other beautiful pieces of art."  
"I see..."  
"Well, since Miyako isn't here anymore, we should probably just head back to our apartments." Maron laughed. "She'd probably kill us all if we buy something without having her consent to it. Let's go, Chiaki. And stop looking at all the bunny girl costumes!"  
Holding one of the costumes against Midori, he grinned. "This would be perfect for you."  
Rising up behind him, Maron held up her bag and smacked his head. "IDIOT! Let's go!"  
Silently following the arguing duo out, Midori stared straight ahead at Maron. _Let the games begin...let's see just how good you are, Jeanne._

**Author's Note: Well, I finally got to uploading a new chapter. I hope it doesn't suck too much. Please tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
